1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oral airway for inserting the distal end of a tube of which proximal end is connected to a ventilator into the trachea of a patient, and an airway management assistive device provided with the oral airway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a case where a patient is suffering from unconsciousness or has lost consciousness because of an accident or the like, it is sometimes necessary to give rescue breathing as basic life support. Although it is possible to give rescue breathing without using any device, a ventilator is used when necessary. In a case where a ventilator is used, the distal end of a tube of which proximal end is connected to a ventilator is inserted into the trachea of a patient to supply air to the trachea from the ventilator via the tube.
In the meantime, generally, when a person is suffering from unconsciousness or has lost consciousness, the root of the tongue is retracted because of relaxation of the muscles of the pharynx and the larynx and/or loosening of the lower jaw due to the gravity, thereby blocking the airway. Therefore, prior to the insertion of a tube for rescue breathing into the trachea, it is necessary to open such blocked airway to secure the passage of air.
As a device for use in securing the airway, one referred to as an oral airway can be mentioned by way of example. Such an oral airway has an insertion part to be inserted through the mouth of a patient who is suffering from unconsciousness or has lost consciousness. By inserting the insertion part through the mouth of such a patient so that an appropriate portion located on the distal end side of the insertion part can come into contact with the root of the tongue of the patient, it is possible to widen or open the root of the tongue, thereby enabling the airway to be secured. However, since the oral airway is used for only securing the airway, an operator cannot observe a site from the pharynx to the larynx (and the rima glottidis in the larynx) during the use thereof. This means that it is difficult for the operator to insert a tube into the trachea of the patient in a state that such an oral airway is being used, since the operator can not observe the site.
On the other hand, a laryngoscope can also be mentioned as a device having the function of securing the airway. Such a laryngoscope has a bar-like shaped distal end portion for use in securing the airway, image acquiring means provided on the distal end portion, and means for observing an image taken by the image acquiring means. The laryngoscope has both the functions of securing the airway and observing a site from the pharynx to the larynx. The use of such a laryngoscope makes it possible to observe a site from the pharynx to the larynx when an operator inserts a tube into the trachea of a patient. Therefore, insertion of a tube into the trachea can be carried out easily to a certain extent. However, since a tube to be inserted is made of a flexible material and the rima glottidis is narrow, insertion of such a tube through the rima glottidis into the trachea still requires specialized expertise.
As described above, the use of such a conventional device still requires an operator to have specialized expertise for inserting a tube into the trachea of a patient. Other useful devices for use in inserting a tube into the trachea of a patient have also been proposed. However, when using such devices, an operator has to handle a plurality of other devices, which results in complicated operations.